


he and the weather

by arieolia



Series: let's go home [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, or is it a drabble?, super short though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieolia/pseuds/arieolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If he cries, the skies weep.  If he's moody, the skies go grey.  If he's happy, the sky goes blue and the world glows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	he and the weather

People tell Hide that he and the weather were very in tune. Some say the weather copies him, others say the opposite. 

It doesn't matter which way round it is. If he cries, the skies weep. If he's moody, the skies go grey. If he's happy, the sky goes blue and the world glows. 

But the sunshine sparkles down from an uncluttered blue sky, even as Hide cries more than he's ever done before, and he can't help but think that maybe even it has left him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and I wrote it in about fifteen minutes like a month ago and only just remembered it. As always, please bear in mind I am only thirteen and tell me if you find any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes.


End file.
